


Heaven's Gate

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "What is this?" Aziraphale flushed and played with his fingers in front of him."This!? Us. You didn't want to go to Alpha Centurai with me because you were afraid of what Heaven might think. Well now that you're free we can go anywhere. Do anything. You and me. And don't you dare say I go too fast for you! For fuck sake, it's been centuries. I think I have been more than patient and considerate of you. I have shown you my feelings have I not? Now its your turn. You don't have to be afraid, angel. I'm here. I won't run away."





	Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> My first Aziraphale and Crowley fic. I have loved Good Omens from start to finish and I just had to give it a shot. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett and of course Michael Sheen himself for loving fanfiction as much as us!

[ Aziraphale x Crowley ] 

"Was it like stepping in Hell fire? Did they hurt you, angel? The bastards! I will destroy every one of them!" 

"No, no. It's quite alright. But it was worse though...it was worse than Hell fire. It was like being in a world without you, Crowley. I felt like an important part of me was gone. I did not know how to carry on." 

Crowley's eyes brimmed with tears and he hoped that Aziraphale could not see it from behind his glasses. 

Aziraphale played with his fingers. "And you? Were you alright?" 

"I think it's safe to say, angel, that this might be what kills me in the end..." 

"What!?" Aziraphale panicked. "What did they do to you?"

"They..." Crowley's throat closed up and he felt his body tense up. "They threatened to take you away from me." 

Aziraphale averted his eyes. "They know our weaknesses now..."

"But angel, you know it has always been us. We have always looked out for each other even if you never wanted to admit it. We have been together for 6000 years, you had my back since Eden. You know I would do anything for you. I know they know how much we care for each other. Using it against us is just fucking cruel though. We have to fight back!" 

"How?" Aziraphale asked. 

"I have no idea," Crowley admitted with a sigh of defeat. "But I will find a way. A way we can stay together. I said that there will be another war coming and we must be ready for it." 

"Oh, thank you Crowley. You have been a dear friend through all of this. My fondest memories have always been with you. I wouldn't spend 6000 years with anyone else." 

"So we're friends now?" 

"Oh. Uh. Well we aren't friends, I guess. I mean we are more than that but I don't know if it's in a strict romantic sense. I dont know if you - you have ever - I am not sure if I am allowed to-" 

"Oh shut it! You are allowed to do whatever you want! There is no more sides anymore. Don't you get it? You're free. You're free until the next war. We will figure that out soon enough, but until then we have to sort this out." 

"What is this?" Aziraphale flushed and played with his fingers in front of him.

"This!? Us. You didn't want to go to Alpha Centurai with me because you were afraid of what Heaven might think. Well now that you're free we can go anywhere. Do anything. You and me. And don't you dare say I go too fast for you! For fuck sake, it's been centuries. I think I have been more than patient and considerate of you. I have shown you my feelings have I not? Now its your turn. You don't have to be afraid, angel. I'm here. I won't run away."

Aziraphale's bottom lip quivered. "Crowley!" He fled into the arms of the demon much to his surprise. 

Crowley held onto Aziraphale tightly. He wrapped him up and placed a hand on his head to keep him close. Aziraphale sobbed into his shoulder probably for the first time in his life on Earth. Crowley did not mention that he was staining his coat jacket, he knows how Aziraphale loves his jacket, but he made a note to miracle it clean for him afterwards. Aziraphale clung to him in the way that made Crowley think of all the times he wished he could touch him. He knew now with the way Aziraphale was holding him that he had wanted to touch Crowley too. Maybe even more than he did. He just was not allowed or was too fearful of that prick Gabriel. 

"My angel. It's alright," he cooed into his ear. 

"I'm so sorry, dear. I was silly. I was so ignorant and stupid! I have wanted you for such a long time. So long. That night when I gave you the holy water I was worried that after I rejected you you'd use it on yourself. I was terrified that my feelings was too much and I was scared that you resented me for it. But then you and the church and my books. I knew I loved you then. The truth is I have always loved you. But that was when it became apparent. I tried to show you in little ways but after the Anti Christ drama I knew Gabriel was watching us. I had to push you away. You must know I didnt want that. I never wanted to leave you. Not ever." 

"I know, angel. I know. It's okay. We're together now." 

Aziraphale lifted his head up to meet his eyes. His blue eyes were red with tears and his nose was also tinted. Crowley thought Aziraphale looked even more beautiful than before. He touched his finger to Aziraphale's cheek and sucked in a breath when Aziraphale closed his eyes to the touch. He stroked his cheek delicately. He could show his soft side now, reveal how much he actually cared. With shaking fingers and lips, Crowley did what he wanted to do 6000 years ago. He cradled the Angel's face in his hands and pressed his lips lightly to his. The first touch was as light as their feathers. A single taste and Crowley never wanted to taste anything else for eternity. To hell with the cake that Aziraphale ate and the tea and the champagne, he only wanted Aziraphale to taste him, to have him moan in delight because of him and what he could make him feel. Crowley was skilled with his tongue as snakes often are and being in human form it meant he could do strange things like this too. He licked the seams of his lips and Aziraphale opened eagerly for him. Crowley swirled his tongue inside Aziraphale's mouth making him moan into the kiss. The angel gripped the demon's shirt so tightly it burned his skin. Crowley wanted to burn. He loved fire, but this fire scorched him in ways he had never known. He wanted to be set alight with Aziraphale's lips, be licked by his flames of his hands on his skin, blackened by him on his knees pleasing him the way he had imagined years ago.

"Aziraphale," he moaned. 

Aziraphale responded by pushing him closer until their bodies were one clean line. They fit so perfectly together Crowley wondered how they were opposites after all. Aziraphale's head was dizzy like being drunk. This was the best high he ever experienced. Crowley was warm and soft. His supple lips tasted like honey and cream and all things he enjoyed. He had spent too much of his time reading romance literature and he always felt the passions from the characters. Here now with Crowley nipping at the skin of his neck, making hot breaths fan out of his mouth, he completely understood what the humans were on about. Passion. Crowley gripped at his waist coat as his tongue danced across his collarbone. Aziraphale threaded his fingers through Crowley's fiery hair tugging on it as he bit and sucked at the flesh where he could reach. 

"Take it off. Pleassse." He hissed. 

Aziraphale hurriedly unbuttoned his waist coat folding it neatly on the back of the couch. They were in the bookshop mind you. Alone. The rain tapping rhythmically on the windows, the sky all cloudy. It was cold but Aziraphale never felt such heat in his bones before. He was shivering hot and cold all over. He started to undo his shirt when Crowley hissed again this time without words. 

"Let me," he said as he took off Aziraphale's shirt and bowtie carefully and folded it as he would have, placing it on the couch as well. 

Crowley's hands travelled down Aziraphale's shoulders, long fingers down his broad back making him quiver, trailing his palm all around his hips and stomach and chest. 

"Holy hell, you're exquisite. She made you beautifully. I didnt have time to thank Her but fuck Aziraphale it is like She made you for me." 

Aziraphale moaned louder at that statement. "Crowley! You are perfect! So perfect my dear boy! I love you!" 

Crowley swallowed the lump his dry throat, his golden snake eyes filling with real tears. "I love you, too, angel." 

He looked at him with so much love that Aziraphale felt faint. Crowley then snaked his hands down into Aziraphale's trousers eliciting a gasp from the Angel's mouth. He was warm and hard in hand and Crowley hissed as his fingers pulled the material down his legs. His tongue ran up from his naked ankle to his inner thigh just before his white briefs. Aziraphale squirmed in delight and gripped his hair again. Crowley swirled his tongue and then sucked harshly at his skin making bruises so dark it looked like blueberries. He licked the burning skin to ease the pain and loved the loud murmurs Aziraphale was giving him. Pulling down his underwear, Crowley took his time lingering on his beautiful cock. Aziraphale was amazing in every way. Crowley was wet and hard with hunger. He sucked him into his mouth and tasted him. Crowley did not have a gag reflex but he miracles one just to see how Aziraphale reacted to him choking on his dick. Aziraphale's eyes were lidded and his face was wanton, his swollen lips open and gasping his name in lewd tones. He looked more beautiful than Eden at the first sunrise in Creation. 

"For Saviour's sake, you're so good to me. Crowley so good. Good boy." 

Crowley moaned at those words and it vibrated around Aziraphale's dick making him buck his hips into him. This caused Crowley to gag, saliva dripping down his pink lips. 

"Oh Heavens! You look ravishing on your knees. You were made to worship! Yes! Don't stop!" 

"Made to worship you," Crowley groaned in ecstasy and went back in taking all of Aziraphale and thrusting his mouth all over him until he was a spluttering mess. 

"Crowley! Please!"

"Scream my name, angel! Yesss..." 

Aziraphale's legs shook as he reached his climax. Crowley swallowed his seed down with a happy gulp. Aziraphale could barely stand so Crowley snapped his fingers and suddenly both of them were in the bedroom. He pushed Aziraphale onto the bed pressing every inch of himself into him. His bare skin beckoned to him and his fingernails bit into Aziraphale's thighs. 

"I want you! Satan below, I have wanted you like this underneath me ever since you tempted me to eat those oysters which the humans said was aphrodisiac. You know that is, angel? It makes you sssexually aroused, lustful...tempting....After I tasted it I wanted you more than I ever did before. It wasnt the oysters dont misunderstand. It was just you. It was always you." 

"Oh! Crowley!" He kissed him again. 

Their bodies fit together perfectly and neither of them had any issue with how their human bodies worked, they found each other as they always did. Crowley slipped so easily inside. He wondered how he ever went to Heaven if feeling Aziraphale was far better than the bliss that they said they brought. Salvation was when Aziraphale cried out his name as he came for the fifth time in every position Crowley could think of. Forgiveness was when Crowley kissed Aziraphale and knew how much he loved him. Repentance was when he was on his knees while praising Aziraphale as he was meant to be praised. His eternal peace was being wrapped in his Angel's welcoming arms. 

"I have never been much for prayer, angel, even when I was in Heaven. Since we have no sides now I have no idea who to worship and praise. Right now, with you underneath me, our bodies together at last and the desire neither of us can deny passing between us, I will utter pleas and prayers to you. Your name will fall on my lips and I swear by Heaven and Hell, that only I can love you like this...."


End file.
